Pirate Seas - Day 22
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Pirate Seas - Day 21 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 23 }}Pirate Seas - Day 22 is the twenty-second level of Pirate Seas. It is a Last Stand level with 2750 sun and two Plant Food for use. Difficulty *This is an unique level with no planks on the lawn, meaning there will be only two zombies: Swashbuckler Zombie and Imp Cannons to shoot Imp Pirate Zombies pass over the player's lawn. There are many strategies that can be used because all the zombies are weak and makes it easy to complete this level. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 2 5 1 3 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |ambush6 = |note6 = Raiding Party! |zombie7 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Final Wave, Raiding Party! |ambush10 = }} Strategies :See gallery for more details. Notes: This strategy is for all versions. Gate of Death :Created by Ask for his permission before editing. *'Suggested plant' **Spikerock *Plant two columns of Spikerocks on the second column and the third column. *Let us rock. The zombies cannot pass over and surely die. Spike, Spike, Punch Created by Plants needed: *Bonk Choy On the back most row, plant Bonk Choys. Cover the rest of the spaces with Spikeweed. Watch the heads.(of the zombies, not the plants) Spikes in Flatulence :Created by . On the back most row, plant Spikerocks. Cover all other spaces with Chili Beans. Let us rock with zombies and their disturbing bouts of gastrointestinal stress. Speedy Lasers Created by *Fill the back two columns with Laser Beans and the third with Wall-nuts. **Takes about 1 minute and 30 seconds to finish the level from level select to end, depending on how fast you are. OR *Fill the back two columns, and the first, third, and fifth row in the third column with Laser Beans. Upon reaching final wave, use the two Plant Foods on the Laser Beans in the second and fourth row. *Takes under 1 minute and 15 seconds to finish the level from level select to end' depending on how fast you are. Fist and punches Plant Snapdragons at the first column and Bonk Choys at the second column. As all zombies are weak at this level. They get kill easily. Imp showers will get killed by Snapdragons. Bloom and Doom Plant two rows of Bloomerangs on the left side of the screen. Plant a row of Snapdragons in front of them. You're ready to rock! The Bloomerangs will go through the invading zombies, simultaneously damaging the Imp Cannons. Dragon Age Plant three rows of Snapdragons on the left side of the lawn. They may not reach the Imp Cannons but they can easily take down all the Imps it will blast in seconds. Bowled Across the Water Plant two rows of Bowling Bulbs, plus as many as you have enough sun for in the third row. The Bowling Bulbs will roll across the water, and do severe damage to the Imp Cannons, usually decapitating incoming Swashbucklers. When an Imp starts to eat a Bowling Bulb, use Plant Food if necessary. Fume-shroom/Tall-nut/Boosted Infi-nut Strategy By *'Suggested plants' **Fume-shroom **Tall-nut **Infi-nut Plant three rows of Fume-shrooms in the back, and a row of Tall-nuts in front of them. Plant an Infi-nut in the rightmost column. Let's Rock! Boost the Infi-nut right after you start. This will take care of Imp Cannons, at least until they release their shower of imps. Swashbucklers and imps will have to eat through the Infi-nut force field before they can get to the Tall-nuts. Boost the Infi-nut again when the force field starts to look weak. Fire Away! By *'Suggested plants' **Coconut Cannon **Lightning Reed **Infi-nut Put a row of Coconut Cannons in the first column and a row of Lightning Reed in the second column. Put an Infi-nut in column five, row three. Let's Rock! Boost the Infi-nut immediately. This will deflect imps not released by the Imp Cannon self-destruct. Boost the Infi-nut when the force field disappears. Use Coconut Cannons for the imp cannons, although this requires timing with the constant Raiding Parties and Imp Cannon firing. This should reduce the amount of Imp Cannons self-destructing greatly. Also use the coconuts when zombies get too close for comfort. Zombie Popcorn By Place five Wall-nuts in column one. Place Spikeweeds everywhere else. Everything will simply die. Boosted or not, you will win. Hot Potatoes By Place Snapdragons in all of the spaces in column one and two. In the third column, place Snapdragons in rows one, three, and five. Place Sweet Potatoes in rows two and four in the third column. No Plant Food needed. Cannons Away! By Place Coconut Cannons on the back row. Then, place Infi-nuts in front. You can place one or two rows as you wish. Save extra sun for repairs. If you do not have the Infi-nut, use Tall-nuts. You will have 125 sun left which you can use to repair one Tall-nut. The Bodyguards By *'Suggested plants' **Spikeweed **Bonk Choy **Snapdragon **Sweet Potato Plant five Bonk Choys on column one. Place two Sweet Potatoes on column two, rows two and four, and a Snapdragon in row three, in between the Sweet Potatoes. Place complete columns of Spikeweeds on the fourth and fifth columns, and place two more Spikeweeds in front of the Sweet Potatoes. Let us rock, and see if the Scurvy Trio that appears in this level will even be able to hurt the Sweet Potatoes. Sweet Dandobagas By *'Suggested plants' **Spikerock **Rotobaga **Sweet Potato **Dandelion Plant from what is in this area: R R B B B W W W W D P S B B W W W W R R B B B W W W W D P S B B W W W W R R B B B W W W W *S - Spikerock *R - Rotobaga *P - Sweet Potato *D - Dandelion *W - Water *B - Blank Space Now let the plants drop a train on the zombies - your Sweet Potatoes should not degrade and the Spikerock and Rotobagas should rock them. No plant food needed, but it can make the process faster. By *'Suggested plants' **Spikeweed Fill the whole lawn with Spikeweed. Other one: Plants A.K.E.E.s in back column, then Red Stinger and Chard Guard. Use Plant Food on the Chard Guards without leaves. Beet It Simply plant Phat Beets on the following below: P P P B B W W W W P P P P B W W W W P P P P B W W W W P P P P B W W W W P P P B B W W W W *P - Phat Beet *W - Water *B - Blank Space This doesn't need Plant Food and if you use this you will get the Beet It achievement. Bean Dragons By Plants: *Snapdragon *Laser Bean Plant Laser Beans on the first two columns on the left. Fill the third with Snapdragons. This strategy requires no Plant Food whatsoever. Finger Burnin' :Created by Note: 'This strategy requires no Plant Food at all. *'Required plants: **Jack O' Lantern Place Jack O' Lanterns in the second column and burn off the zombies. If it helps, place Jack O' Lanterns in the first column as well. Simple Wind Sheild :Created by *'Required plants:' **Infi-nut **Spikeweed **Blover *Simply put an Infi-nut in the rightmost column and use Plant Food on it. Put Spikeweed in the last two columns in case the Imp Cannon's explosion breaches the lawn. Use Blovers on the Swashbuckler Zombies only. Do this right, you can enjoy zombies getting tortured. Electronic Spikes Created by Step 1: Get a boosted Cactus in the Zen Garden. Step 2: Select Cactus. Step 3: Play the level. Plant as many Cacti as you can. Step 4: Let's Rock. See the result Gallery Day PS 22 FR.png|First time reward Psd22U.png|Gate of Death by Laser bean for PS level 22.png|Speedy Bean layout #2 by PSD22 Cabbonknuts.jpg|A lawn with a row of Bonk Choy and Wall-nuts Screenshot_2014-12-13-12-02-06.jpg|By The Bodyguards.PNG|The Bodyguards by GoingSpike.jpg|A lawn full of Spikeweeds by Screenshot 2015-04-28-15-29-01.png|SSU's Spike Bros set-up IMG 0795-1-.PNG|Another Spikeweed strategy SweetDandobagas.jpeg|Sweet Dandobagas strategy by BOPS22.jpg|Bean Dragons setup by IMG_0036.PNG|Finger Burnin' by IMG_0041.PNG|By EpicGamer23468, this time with Winter Melons. IMG_044.PNG|EpicGamer23468's third setup IMG_0043.PNG|EpicGamer23468's fourth setup IMG_0052.PNG|EpicGamer23468's fifth setup Trivia *Flag Pirate Zombie does not appear in this level, because there are no planks. *Day 22 is the only level which is not Cannons Away to have no planks. Walkthroughs Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 22 Walkthrough Plants vs Zombies 2 - Only Blover and Springbean in Last Stand Pirate Seas Day 22 Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears